Tino's Adventures of Regular Show: House Rules/Transcript
This is the transcript of Tino's Adventures of Regular Show: House Rules in Tino's Adventures of Regular Show. (Mordecai'' and Rigby are playing Karate Choppers. The swordsmen on the game both destroy enemies, as a popup appears on the screen)'' Announcer: Double death combo! Mordecai and Rigby: '''WHOAAAAA! Double death combo! '''Carver Descartes: That game is so epic! Tino Tonitini: It sure is, Carver! comes in, carrying a book Benson: 'Hey guys, listen. When you've got a minute, I need you to take a look at these. ''grabs the book '''Mordecai: '''Sure, Benson. '''Tish Katsufrakis: What is it? Mordecai: front cover: it reads "Benson's House Rules" ''Oh, the house rules. Thanks, but we already have these. '''Benson: '''Uh, no you don't, cause I've added a few new ones in there, and I'm gonna need you to sign off on them, okay? ''off Ash Ketchum: Don't worry about a thing, Benson. Will listen to the rules and sign them. Rigby: '''Aw, man, more rules? He's gotta be joking! '''Lor McQuarrie: Alright, let's do it. Mordecai: Alright, let's see. Rule #114: No feet on the table. feet are on the table, then they take them off, moaning ''Rule #115: No food on the table. ''is seen on the table, so they knock it all off Rigby: Fine! Mordecai: '''Rule #116: No food on the floor. '''Rigby: '''WHAT?! That's going WAY too far! ''while straining himself to lift the table ''Come on, man, help me flip the table! '''Mordecai: '''No, dude, just chill out. '''Misty: We'll go get the broom and the garbage bag to get the food off the floor Mordecai: There's only one more new rule left. Rigby: 'What is it? ''flips the page, then, a shocked look comes to his face as the camera zooms in. Cut into Benson's office '''Mordecai: No video games?! Rigby: '''Are you nuts?! '''Sunset Shimmer: This is serious?! Benson: ''up rule Rule #47: No yelling! '''Rigby: '''You can't take video games away from us, man. What're we supposed to do? '''Benson: '''Work. You're supposed to work. '''Mordecai: '''You know what? We're sick of all your rules! '''Tino Tonitini:' Look those rules in these stupid book! Mordecai: No prank calls. Charlie Brown: '''No rock-paper-scissors. '''Sunset Shimemr: No punchies Ash Ketchum: And no unicorns? Mordecai: What does that even mean? Rigby: '''These rules are all totally random, Benson, and they're all aimed at us! '''Benson: '''That's not true. #68: No harpsichord playing after 10 PM. '''Rigby: '''I actually kind of like that one. '''Mordecai: '''Yeah, but that's the only good one in there. The rest of them are terrible! '''Carver Descartes: '''This stinks! '''Benson: '''Look, I'm doing you a favor. Life without rules is chaos. '''Mordecai: Fine. But we're only signing off on the rules we like. Rigby: '''Yeah, like the harpsichord one! '''Benson: '''It doesn't work that way! If you can't agree to live by all the house rules, ''then you can't live in this house!'' '''Mordecai: '''Well then, we won't live in this house. '''Rigby: '''Yeah, cause your rules are whack! '''Tino Tonitini: We're not live here with House Rules ruins our day! Tell him! Mordecai: 'We'll show you. ''in ''We're not gonna live with any rules at all. ''to outlet and plug, leading out of the house and into a tent. M&R are back to playing Karate Choppers '''Announcer: '''Double death combo! '''Mordecai and Rigby: '''WHOAAAAA! '''Mordecai: '''Heheh. Dude, we should have moved out a long time ago. I feel like I just got out of prison. '''Rigby: That's 'cause Benson built a rule prison around us. But we busted out, and now we can do whatever we want! Mordecai and Rigby: 'rapping Rules are for fools! Rules are for fools! Save your stupid rulin' for fools that need a schoolin'! ''tent begins to get destroyed, and the impact of it breaks the TV and sends Mordecai and Rigby flying out of the tent. Muscle Man is revealed to be the one destroying the tent, and he falls through the tent, but continues to punch and scream '''Tino Tonitini: We'll their tent is getting destroyed. Good thing he didn't destroyed ours. Ron Stoppable: Yeah. tent begins to get destroyed, and the impact of it breaks the TV and sends Tino and the others flying out of the tent. Muscle Man is revealed to be the one destroying the tent, and he falls through the tent, but continues to punch and scream Shaggy Rogers: Zoinks! Mordecai: '''Muscle Man, what are you doing?! '''Brock: What are you doing with our tent?! Tish Katsufrakis: Yeah, what was that for?! You almost beat us up while we're inside our tent! Muscle Man: 'My job, guys. Read it and weep, ladies. ''up Rule #118: No overnight camping '''Mordecai and Rigby: '''Aw, what? Come on! '''Muscle Man: '''While I sympathyze with your quest to live free of the man's rules, this guy's still gotta put food on the table. '''Mordecai: '''Fine! But you didn't have to ruin our campsite! '''Serena Tsukino: Yeah! You don't have to do that! Muscle Man: 'Yes I did. ''transition to Coffee Shop. It's closed, but Margaret is still inside as M&R walk up '''Mordecai: '''Yes! She's still here. ''into building. Margaret notices ''Hey! '''Margaret: ''door Hi guys! '''Mordecai and Rigby: '''Hey, Margaret. '''Margaret: '''Hey, is it true? Did you really move out of the house? '''Rigby: '''Yeah, we did! 'cause Benson got all rulesy! '''Mordecai: '''We had no choice. It was either leave or live with some other dude with rules. '''Margaret: '''Wow, Mordecai! I didn't know you were such a rebel. '''Mordecai: '''Yep. You know me. Total rebel. ''both laugh Margaret: 'Well, good night. ''closes door, but Mordecai stops the action with his foot 'Mordecai: '''Actually, we don't have anywhere to sleep, so we were hoping you would let us camp out here tonight. '''Margaret: '''I wish I could, but, my manager has a rule about that kind of thing. ''over to guy in white shirt. He sticks a paper to the window that reads, "get lost campers" ''Sorry, guys. '''Mordecai: '''It's cool. I'm sure we can find some place to crash that isn't so big on rules. Later! ''walk off, beginning a montage that starts off at Awesome Dynamite. The guy carrying a clipboard lets two couples in, but when M&R walk up, he stops them in their path, then turns his clipboard around to show "No losers." Next up is Al's Convienience Market. M&R roll their sleeping bags on the floor before Al walks up and points to a sign reading, "No hanging out." They pick up their sleeping bags and walk off. Finally, they stop at a bench and try to sleep before a shirtless man comes up to point at a tattoo reading "Günther," then he points to the bench, which is revealed to also read "Günther," then, he sticks up a baseball bat, also reading "Günther." Günther chases M&R before he stops at an alley, twirls his bat and walks off. M&R then pop their heads out from behind the garbage '''Mordecai: '''Dude, this is getting intense. '''Rigby: ''moans No! More! RUUUUULES! ''out before an earthquake, followed by a gust, occurs, followed by a mysterious laugh No Rules Man: Did somebody say... out from shadows ''...rules? '''Rigby: '''Oh, great. Who are you, the alley rules guy? '''Lor McQuarrie:' What do you want from us? No Rules Man: 'Who am I? I'm whoever I want to be. Wanna know why? 'cause I don't believe in rules that tell me otherwise. '''Mordecai: '''Whoa. '''Rigby: '''That's pretty cool. '''No Rules Man: '''You better believe it's pretty cool. So what's your guys' story? You all free to do whatever you want? '''Mordecai: '''We wish. '''Rigby: '''Yeah, we have this lame boss Benson that tells us to- '''No Rules Man: '''Boss? What's that? '''Mordecai: '''It's a- '''No Rules Man: '''Yeah, I know what a boss is. I was just making a point. Bosses are nothing but fools with rules. '''Rigby: '''Oh yeah, rules for fools. '''No Rules Man: '''That's right! It makes so much sense in rhymes. '''Rigby: '''Whoa, that's crazy! '''No Rules Man: '''You guys seem pretty cool, so I'll let you in on a little secret. whispers I know of a place where rules don't exist. '''Rigby: '''No way! Are you serious? '''No Rules Man: '''Shhhhhhhhhhhh. ''M&R to follow him as he backs up to a box filled with garbage bags. He almost jumps in before... 'Mordecai: '''A box of trash? Are you joking? '''No Rules Man: '''Do I look like I'm joking? ''in 'Mordecai: '''Uh, I don't know about this, dude. '''Rigby: '''Well, I practically sleep in a pile of garbage at home anyways, so this isn't really that different for me. ''walks up to the box and jumps in. Mordecai follows, but he screams as he falls through the unexpectedly deep hole. He screams again as he reaches the bottom of the hole and falls to the earth. Rigby and the No Rules Man are playing a video game as Mordecai falls on the table, and sees a game of rock-paper-scissors in progress 'Mordecai: '''Sweet! ''over and sees a punchie parade, and then notices Rigby and the No Rules Man are playing Karate Choppers 'Rigby and No Rules Man: '''WHOAAAAA! Double death combo! Mordecai: Aw, you guys have Karate Choppers down here? ''up to couch and sits, feet on the floor 'No Rules Man: '''Go ahead. Put your feet up. '''Mordecai: '''Aw, yeah-yuh! ''so ''Can I get next game? '''No Rules Man: '''No need, bro. ''appears right in Mordecai's hands. Mordecai, Rigby and the No Rules Man are now playing three-player mode 'Mordecai and Rigby: '''Three-player Karate Choppers! ''up pizza and high-five eachother with the pizzas''Oh, yeah-yuh! '''No Rules Man: '''Rockin'. ''is ringing ''Would you mind getting that? ''picks up the phone. A prank caller is on the other end '''Mordecai: '''Hello? '''Prank Caller: '''Loser says what! '''Mordecai: '''Who is this? '''Prank Caller: '''Loser says what! '''Mordecai: '''I know what you're trying to do. I'm not going to say "what." '''Prank Caller: ''laughs You're a loser! You loserhead! I hate you! '''Mordecai: 'phone ''Dude, I think someone just prank called us. No Rules Man: Ah, yeah. It was probably Kevin. ''[points to phone booth. Kevin laughs hysterically before the phone booth blasts off like a rocket] Rigby: 'Oh man, you guys can make prank calls down here? '''No Rules Man: '''You still don't get it, don't you? Down here, you can do... ''up to air ...''whatever you want. '''Mordecai and Rigby: '''Whoaaaaaaaahhhhhh. ''too, float up to the air '''Mordecai: Whoa-oa! No Rules Man: '''Yeah man, no rules of gravity. '''Tino Tonitini: I can't believe this! Rigby: 'Dude, in Benson's face! Living without rules is awesome! '''Mordecai: '''Yeah it is! laugh '''Mordecai and Rigby: '''No rules! No rules! No rules! No rules! Rules Man laughs '''No Rules Man: '''That's right, no rules at all. ''points ''Hey, look over there! look off in distance, then, the No Rules Man punches Mordecai Mordecai: What the heck, man? '''Rigby: '''Dude! He just took your wallet! Rules Man has wallet '''Mordecai: '''Dude, give it back! '''No Rules Man: '''Why? There's no rule that says I can't take other people's stuff. '''Old Mordecai: '''He's right, dudes. & Rigby recoil in fear at seeing the Old Mordecai Oh, man! I used to be so cool-looking! Mordecai's hair Wow, you're totally going to miss that. You know what else you're going to miss? ''to Rigby ''That guy. Enjoy him while you got him, you know what I'm saying? '''Rigby: '''What does that mean? '''Old Mordecai: '''Oh, uh, nothing, dude. '''Mordecai: '''Dude! How is this even happening? '''No Rules Man: '''Because there's no rule that says it can't! From your future to your past, anyone can join the party. ''drive up from below Mordecai: Unicorns?! '''Rigby: They're supposed to be dead! Unicorn 1: 'Check it, bros! It's those two jerkbags that blew us up! '''Mordecai: '''You gotta listen to us, man! These guys are seriously bad news! You gotta get rid of them! '''No Rules Man: '''Did you just tell me what to do?! You just told me what to do! ''unicorns ''Hey, they just told me what to do! ''[shock comes to some punks, Kevin, and the unicorns] 'Unicorn 1: '''They're telling WHO what do to?! '''Unicorn 2: '''Oh, no way, bro! Get 'em! ''unicorn's car drives up into the sky and runs the Mordecais and Rigby over, sending them to the ground. They get up as the car turns around to chase them, running the old Mordecai over. M&R duck for cover as the punk truck comes up. The punks give M&R punchies as Kevin's phonebooth comes zooming towards them, which they duck under before a giant RPS hand comes to try to crush M&R 'Rigby: '''Hey, you gotta get us outta here, man! '''No Rules Man: '''This guy ain't gotta do jack, amigo! I can't believe how lame you guys turned out! I thought you were cool! ''else comes up 'Rigby: '''I hate to admit this, but I miss Benson and his stupid rules! '''Mordecai: '''Wait! Yo! No Rules Guy! You do have at least one rule down here. You have a rule against rules. '''No Rules Man: '''There's no rule against rules. '''Mordecai: '''That's all I needed to hear. ''hand to make rule book appear in midair 'Unicorns: '''Bros! Bros! Bros! Bros! Bros! Bros! Bros! Bros! ''the unicorns dirve up, Mordecai flips through the book 'Mordecai: '''Rule #37: No unicorns! ''explode into neon blue goo Rule #72: No rock-paper-scissors!hand explodes ''No punchies! ''punchie-playing punks blow up off screen 'Rigby: '''And no prank calls! ''explodes into neon blue goo before the phonebooth vanishes as well 'No Rules Man: '''Stop! Just stop it! You guys have no idea what- '''Rigby: '''AAAAAGGGHHH! ''[tackles No Rules Man, then, Mordecai jumps in and pins him to the ground] '''Mordecai: Show us the way out of here! No Rules Man: 'There's no rule that says I have to! '''Mordecai: '''There's also no rule that says I can't point this laser pointer in your only good eye! ''to do it '''Tino Tonitini: Don't forget that I'll vaporize you with my Keyblade! to do it as well Ash Ketchum: Don't forget Pikachu will thunderbolt! Pikachu: Pika! was preparing to unleash the attack No Rules Man: 'Okay, okay! I'll take you out! ''out. Cut into Benson's office. He's writing something up as Mordecai drops the rule book on the table 'Mordecai: '''There. We signed off on all your rules, Benson. '''Benson: '''Well, well, well. Wasn't so easy living without rules, was it? ''book Wait a minute. One of these rules is missing. 'Rigby: '''Oh, no. Which one? '''Benson: '''I don't know, there's over a hundred of these things! '''Mordecai: '''Well, then, how do you know it's missing? '''Benson: '''Because somebody ''RIPPED IT OUT! 'Mordecai: '''That's crazy. I wonder which one it is. ''to No Rules World. No Rules Man is playing Karate Choppers, alone 'No Rules Man: '''Hmph. Hmph. I didn't need those guys, I can play video games all by myself. ''ripped page falls onto his lap. It's Rule #117: No Video Games ''NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!''' ''[the No Rules Man, as well as everything else, explodes, leaving the No Rules World into nothing but a barren wastleland. Category:Sonic876 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes